


Take my hand and let us fall

by SpooKyra



Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Featuring, Humiliation, M/M, Porn with some plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Tales of Zestiria AU, Top Akechi Goro, Xenophilia, basically lokechi, first 4 thieves as seraphim, lord of calamity akechi, shepherd akira, this may as well be first time sorry akira, topgoroweek2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpooKyra/pseuds/SpooKyra
Summary: The shepherd's duty is to rid the land of malevolence, learn the truth behind the age of chaos and quell the Lord of Calamity. He just didn't expect the Lord of Calamity to take a personal interest inhim.Day 5 Stuck in a wall/vent //Xenophilia/Tentacles// Hypnosis/Mind Break
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Top Goro Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127657
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	Take my hand and let us fall

**Author's Note:**

> This monstrosity happened because I wanted to replay zesty for robbie daymond. And throughout the game, I kept on thinking about akira talking to his cat whenever sorey talked to seraphim around other people, and then I started noticing actual parallels smh
> 
> You don’t need to have played zestiria to read this I think? but just in case, I’ve put some info at the bottom  
> Title from Jdnt

This domain is unlike any of the one’s he’s felt before. The sudden crushing weight of malevolence causing him to drop to his knees and clutch his chest. Compared to this, the first time he was fully exposed to malevolence after creating the pact was a joke; even the domains Kamoshida and Madarame had cast can’t come close to this.

Akira knows he’s in over his head. Every step he takes feels like he’s trying to swim through molasses. But even still, he has to see this through, it’s the whole point of this journey, his duty. 

Morgana begs him to turn back, they’re not ready and they all know this. Just because they’ve purified two big shot hellions tormenting two cities doesn’t mean much in the grand scheme of things. Akira promises that he’ll be careful, that he’ll run away if things get too dicey. It’s a lie but it soothes Morgana enough that he retreats within Akira once more to lessen the burden of walking. Ryuji remains at his side, repelling hellions with bursts of lightning. He pats Akira on the back, always the most supportive with his decisions even though the malevolence is starting to affect him as well.

“Akira I really think you should reconsider.” Yusuke’s voice echoes in his head, safely residing within him but prepared to cover his back and freeze any danger at the drop of a pin.

“If we’re just taking a look, I don’t see a problem with that. I trust Akira,” Ann defends. 

“It’s not like I don’t!” Morgana bristles. An argument breaks out between the three. 

He’s thankful for her, for all of them, but he really wishes they would at least bicker  _ outside _ his mind. 

The malevolence gets denser as they go further in, to the point where Ryuji has to retreat and they rotate who covers Akira’s left. Breathing becomes much more difficult by the time he spots a cluster of malevolence, dark spots radiating off of a figure. Akira’s breath hitches when they turn around.

The Lord of Calamity should  _ not  _ be attractive, and the malevolence must be affecting him a lot more than he thought for him to think so. He still looks  _ human _ , even with the striped horns growing out of his head, the pattern merging into his skin, and the sharp claws that have deformed his hands. A smile forms on his face, showcasing his sharp teeth, as his red eyes zero in on Akira. He doesn’t move an inch, just watches as Akira makes the trek over to him.

“So you’re the next fool who thinks he can ‘purify’ me,” he says flatly, clearing unimpressed by the amount of effort it took for Akira to even reach him.

“Morgana!” Akira shouts, hand already moving to draw out his sword.

“Right!” Morgana appears beside him, cutlass out and ready. The wind stirs around them, a gust of purification striking out in front of them. 

Akira gapes when it reflects back at them with a greater force, a stinging sensation on his face from the debris cutting into him.

Ann emerges, immediately chanting a healing spell before she’s blown back, a cry of  _ Akira! _ leaving her mouth.

Akira raises his arms up to shield himself, cloak flailing around from just the force of the Lord of Calamity— _ Akechi _ , Akira remembers Morgana slipping out once—taking a step towards them. They need to get  _ out of here _ . Just as he opens his mouth to tell them so, the wind violently picks up before settling down completely. Akira lowers his arms and looks around.

“Morgana?” he calls out. “Ann?” he tries next, a sinking feeling growing in his chest with every second passing. “Yusuke...?”

Footsteps approach him from behind and Akira sighs in relief. “Ryuji! Thank good—“ he cuts himself off when he spots large horns and brown hair instead of the familiar shock of blond he’s used to.

“ _ Shepherd _ ,” he purrs. “How naive of you to come to me.”

Akira jumps back and shakily holds up his ornamental sword. He can no longer feel the usual power coursing through it, nor the gentle protection that the wind always offers him. He’s alone.

“It’s cute that you think that’ll protect you.” Akechi laughs, the sound way too pleasant for a being responsible for so much suffering in the world. “It’s been a while since the last one though; killing you now would just be such a waste, don’t you agree?” 

Akira swallows. He doesn’t want to die, but he doesn’t like the glint in his eyes. “What did you do to me?” Akira demands instead of answering. 

“I didn’t do anything,” he answers flippantly. “ _ You _ were just too weak.”

“That doesn’t make any sense!” He protests. The last two domains didn’t do anything besides give him a lasting headache. He feels sick, but more so from worry at his friends’ sudden disappearance. A cold realization settles down his spine. “Did you… kill them?”

“I shouldn’t be surprised that you’re so clueless, considering the prime lord you’re stuck with.” Akechi takes measured steps towards him, stopping right before his chest touches the tip of his blade. “Let’s say I did. What are you going to do about it?”

Akira’s hands tremble and he takes a step back. His swing is blocked by Akechi grabbing his sword and tossing it aside. “Morgana…!” he calls out desperately. 

“They’re not coming,” he confirms one of Akira’s deepest fears. “It’s just you and me and  _ nobody else _ .” 

Every step back he takes, Akechi takes one forward.

“I’ll admit, you’re certainly a sight for sore eyes.” He laughs when Akira trips and stumbles down. “So cute, so naive of the way the world works,” he muses aloud. “It makes me want to wreck you. To shatter that purity within you.”

Akira freezes in place when a claw touches his face. 

“Let’s play for a bit,  _ shepherd _ .” He crouches down in front of him and toys with one of the black feathers adorned to his cloak. Instead of shredding it to pieces like Akira feared he would, he simply pushes the fabric up into a bunch to gain access to his shirt. His claws are quick and precise in unbuttoning him, and he immediately feels him up once the cloth is out of the way. “It’s been—“ Akechi inhales sharply—“ _ too long _ , since I’ve felt this…”

Akira shivers, unsure if it’s from the cold feeling or the sensual way he’s touching him. He wets his lips and finds his voice, asking quietly, “Felt what…?”

“ _ Everything _ . Warm flesh, excitement,  _ arousal _ , take your pick.” Akechi’s hand starts trailing lower and lower. He purposely avoids any contact with his cock, instead tracing patterns on his inner thighs. 

Akira does his best to keep a level head; if he could just get through to him, to figure out what caused him to become like this, it might become a valuable clue in purifying—no,  _ saving _ him. With this in mind, he takes a deep breath to steel himself. 

Akechi’s hands still. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he asks, wary and accusing. He meets Akira’s determined stare and cackles. “ _ Oh, I get it _ . The goody two shoes shepherd is thinking about ‘purifying’ me,” he mocks. “Spare me that self righteous bullshit. I would rather die than undergo one of your forced lobotomies.”

“That’s not what I—what  _ we _ do,” Akira protests, pushing himself up on his elbows. “We’re giving them another chance, a way to right their wrongs.”

“How noble of you. They must be grateful to have their beliefs and choices ripped away from them, some of the very factors making up their personality. But it’s oh so easy to overlook that once you’ve moved on. Out of sight, out of mind, must be nice to view the world in black and white.”

Akira opens his mouth to retort, but he pauses, mulling over Akechi’s words. He… has a point, as loathe as he is to admit. Morgana and the others often tease him about being a sheltered shepherd, and maybe the truth of it is what makes it sting so badly. 

“Enough of this back and forth, I’m not very interested in debating about morality at the moment.” He pushes Akira back onto the ground. “Not when you’ve piqued my… interest. Yes, I’m much more interested in  _ you _ .”

A cool sensation on his cock jolts his body.  _ When did his pants come off? _ He lets out a keening whine at the familiar yet strange feeling. His eyes flutter shut as the steady strokes continue, letting breathy moans leave his mouth. He peeks one open when something wet brushes against his leg. 

Akechi looms over him, eyes dark with desire. His horns look perfect for grabbing onto, and Akira wonders if it’ll affect him in any way before quickly squashing down that dangerous train of thought. 

“You’re not fighting me anymore,” Akechi observes. 

Akira gives in to his curiosity and tugs on one of his horns in response. He retracts his hand as if burned when he hears a hiss exit Akechi’s lips, but his hand is yanked back to it. He reaches for the other one too, pulling himself up into a sitting position.  _ What the hell am I doing? _ Even as he berates himself, he can’t stop himself from asking, “Does that feel good?”

Akechi’s groan is answer enough. He smiles wickedly. “Less innocent than you seem, hm?” He grabs Akira’s hips and drags him closer before sliding his hands further around, kneading the soft flesh. His cock rubs against his hole. “Have you ever been fucked before?”

Akira looks down, eyes widening as he takes in just how  _ big _ he is.  _ There is  _ no way _ that’s going to fit _ , he thinks, panicking. Sure, he’s fooled around a little, but… “Not... like this,” he settles with.

“That’s a shame.” He leans back on his palms. “Though, you have entertained me thus far, and human bodies are so very frail,” he laments, considering. “I’ll give you a moment to prepare.”

“Uh.” Akira hesitates, looking lost as Akechi fully detaches himself from him. 

“Are you a masochist or just an idiot?” he deadpans. “Use your fingers, or would you prefer these?” He wiggles his claws and smiles sharply.

He catches the healing gel thrown at him, quickly mourning how he’d been given one of the more expensive ones before crushing it between his fingers. This was infinitely more humiliating than if Akechi had simply done what he wanted with him, and the way he’s being watched certainly isn’t helping. He moves almost robotically, too rigid and slow. His hand is shaking as he presses one inside, curling it and doing his best not to tense up. He’s inserting a second when Akechi grabs his wrist, guiding him impatiently. 

“ _ Ah!” _ Akira throws his head back. He rubs his fingers over the same spot, intent on chasing his own pleasure rather than focusing on stretching himself out. 

Akechi lets him, watching intensely as beads of precum leak out of his neglected cock. He urges him to add a third finger in, doing his best to loosen him up even as Akira’s wrist goes limp. It’s clear he’s nearing the limits of his patience as his grip tightens enough to cut off his circulation. He thrusts them in and out a few more times before yanking them out and bringing Akira’s still slick hand onto his cock.

Akira whines at the loss inside him, jerking his hips in an attempt to grind against something. The feeling of Akechi’s cock in his hand is sobering; the way that his hand doesn’t quite wrap around the girth, coupled with the long length and ridges, and Akira has never been so excited and terrified at that same time. His breath quickens when the head brushes against his hole, teasing, but not pushing in yet. It catches on his rim and he bites down on his arm to muffle his yell at the burning stretch. 

Akechi continues to push in slowly, his breaths coming out heavy as Akira tenses up around him.

“It’s—it’s too big!” Akira cries out. “Too much…! Please I—“

“You can take it,” he coos, brushing his cheek with faux affection. He rubs soothing circles on his hip, keeping his hips still. “You’ve endured worse, haven’t you? Burdened by the people’s expectations, yet branded as a monster for meeting them.” He laughs bitterly. “I’m almost disappointed that  _ this  _ is what breaks you.”

Akira takes deep breaths, relaxing enough that he’s no longer crushing his cock. He reaches up to grab his horns, clutching onto them like a lifeline. Akechi’s cock slides a few inches deeper, brushing up against his prostate and blinding out the initial pain. He throws his head back and moans. 

“A tenacious one,” Akechi says, pleased. He shallowly thrusts, sinking further inside him. “I’m surprised you’re able to withstand this much malevolence,” he remarks.

Akira doesn’t know exactly what his definition of ‘withstand’ is, since yes, he’s not a hellion, but at the same time it feels like all his thoughts and impulses are going astray. He shivers when sharp teeth prick his skin, marking up his collarbone. 

Akechi groans as he finally,  _ finally _ bottoms out, claws digging into Akira’s hip from the effort of not immediately fucking him into the ground. “See,” he breathes out. He shifts, pulling out the slightest bit before snapping his hips forward. “Human bodies adapt so easily when motivated.”

“Oh  _ god…!” _ Akira’s mind fogs over, in pleasure or pain he doesn’t know. He tries to focus on his breathing, counting the seconds between each inhale and out hale. It’s all for naught when Akechi starts moving in earnest. He clings to him, inadvertently rubbing his horns as he shifts his grip.

“You have—“ he grabs his thighs and spreads them open wider—“ _no_ _idea_ what you’ve just done.”

Akira’s scream is cut off as he gets the wind knocked out of him. His back hits the ground and he’s practically folded in half. The sharp sting of Akechi’s claws digging into his thighs keeps him grounded to reality, barely enough to keep his thoughts mostly coherent. He chances a glance down, taking a moment to register that the slight bump is in fact, Akechi’s cock fucking into him. He’s not sure whether to be horrified or not at how much the sight turns him on. Not able to resist his impulses anymore, he brings one hand down onto his stomach,  _ feeling _ every thrust. His other hand lets go of Akechi’s horns to stroke himself.

Akechi laughs, breathy and sounding like something straight out of Akira’s wet dreams. “I’m going to,” he starts, voice hoarse. He stares transfixed at Akira’s hand covering his stomach. “Going to fill you up. Until you’re able to  _ taste  _ it.”

Akira moans in response, nodding eagerly and speeding up his hand. He barely registers his words, more focused on the sounds coming out of his mouth and his desire to finish. “Please! Pleasepleaseplease!” The feeling of claws wrapping around both his hand and cock pushes him over the edge, gasps and moans leaving his mouth.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Akechi grits out. He fucks into him brutally, even thrust growing more erratic and frenzied. It’s not too long before he follows, spilling inside him with a groan.

The feeling of Akechi’s hot cum filling him up is the last thing Akira’s body registers before he passes out. 

* * *

“...believe that he would… a thing…”

“...it’s… fault…”

“...no, I shouldn’t have…”

Akira groans. His head hurts and he wants to go back to sleep.

“...moving! Do you think…”

“...kira… Akira…! Akira!”

He rushes to sit up. “You guys!” He latches onto the closest person—Ryuji—and buries his face into his arm. “You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re—“

“Breathe, Akira,” Yusuke cuts him off, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

Akira takes a deep breath, reluctantly letting go of Ryuji as if he fears they’ll all disappear as soon as he does so. “What… what happened?”

“We were outclassed,” Ryuji says.

“It’s a little more complicated than that, not that you’d know,” Morgana quips. “His domain won out over yours, and it even temporarily blocked your resonance.”

“That can actually happen?” Akira frowns, remembering how terrified he was when they all disappeared. The idea of it happening again...

“Apparently,” Morgana says, looking much less certain than usual. “But you seem to be back to normal now.”

“But, man! It was awful being  _ right there _ but not able to do anything.” Ryuji’s shoulders slump, and he sits down on the edge of the bed. 

Akira hums in agreement.  _ Wait a second… _ “Did you… uh, were you guys…?”

“No!” Ann says way too quickly, the first one to catch onto what he meant. “Well like, not really. We didn’t  _ see _ it, per se.”

Akira flops back onto the bed, pulling the sheets up to cover his face. “What does that mean?” he asks, peeking one eye out of the sheets. 

The four of them share a look, not helping their cases at all. Ann pointedly looks away as she elbows Yusuke.

“We witnessed the aftermath, but as for the… act, we were simply aware something was amiss,” Yusuke explains, carefully choosing his words.

An awkward silence falls upon them. Morgana coughs and says, “A-Anyways, I think you should get some rest.”

Akira all too easily agrees with that. 

**Author's Note:**

> -The shepherd has the power of purification and uses it to cleanse hellions of malevolence. Their ultimate enemy is the Lord of Calamity.  
> -The power of purification comes from the prime lord seraph who makes a pact with the shepherd, the shepherd can then take on squires (people) and sub lords (seraphs) that can then use the power of purification.  
> -Hellions are anything that become corrupted by malevolence, usually transforming them into monsters, but only those with strong resonance can see them. To others, they simply look like regular people or freakish nature things like waterspouts, small tornados, etc.  
> -Seraphim are beings capable of using magic and artes, are typically a single element and can come in all forms, though most are humanoid. They’re invisible to those without resonance and require a vessel to keep them from corrupting  
> -The Lord of Calamity breeds malevolence, but isn’t the cause of it, as malevolence is a natural thing that can be inside anyone. It’s not a black and white “this person is bad and therefore malevolent” but more of a mental state.  
> -There are two main types of domains: purification and malevolence. When two domains clash ie. Shepherd and LoC, the stronger one wins and can physically affect the other. 
> 
> I think that’s all, but feel free to talk to me about it if you’re curious about more!  
> My [twit](https://twitter.com/SpoooKyra)


End file.
